YouTubers in a stange world
by DJBackupthrow30
Summary: Ok listen the sidemen go to ponyville and after a short time twilight, Applejack and the sidemen teleport in Gmod DETH RUN will they all live or will some DIE find out.


**YouTube in a strange world**

Simon woke up in a strange looking town he didn't know where he was. Then he thought to himself that he should try to find someone. So he diced to walk around and try to find someone he went to his right and started to walk in till he heard some say hello at this point he felt much better when he heard someone say hello. But the person wasn't a person but a strange looking horse thing he was shocked but then he thought it was a prank so he relaxed and got his iPhone 8 and went in to his contacts and tried to call one of his friends called Vick "Vick please pick up I need to talk to you" he had no service so the call failed but he tried again. After 30 seconds of try to get in contact with any of his friends he started to get worried the horse looking thing noticed and asked "are you alright" at this point Simon didn't know if this was real or just a dream he said "d…did you just speak" then the horse looking thing said "yes all ponies can talk" the horse thing said looking at him. Simon didn't know what to say he was to shocked but then it was too much Simon passed out the pony jumped in shock she didn't know what just happened so the pony went and got her friends to help her bring the strange creature to her house. When they were in the house they went upstairs with Simon and put him on the bed what was up there and they came back downstairs and started to talking about what the creature was and all that after 2 hours Simon woke up and was rubbing his head he said to himself "I'm not staying up to late again I need to make some YouTube videos now" what he didn't know was that he wasn't in his house or even in his bed he noticed this and got of the bed he was just laying on and looked around he heard someone talking so he followed the voice when he found the voice it was the horse looking what's called a pony talking to a baby dragon. "spike that's the wrong book I need the one with the art of magic 56 please" Simon couldn't believe his eyes a unicorn was talking to a baby dragon he didn't know what to do he backed away quietly and said "were in the world am I" he said not paying attention on how loud he just said that the unicorn on the other hand heard what he said and found him looking around she said "well I see you have woken up then" Simon heard the voice and jumped he turned around the unicorn said "you look like you have seen a ghost are you ok" Simon didn't know what to say a unicorn was speaking to him "I'm fine it's that talking to a unicorn it's not normal were I'm from" he said the unicorn said "well talking to a creature like you it's not normal here too". Back at the house Simon lives "What are we going to do he's been missing for a long time now" "maybe he doesn't like us" "No he still likes us we are very good friend to him" "true we are very good friends to him" they all*sighed* "I'm going to have another look in his bedroom anyway" "I will come to Vick" "Ok Josh lets go" "Right behind you Vick" when Vick and Josh got to Simons bedroom they had a look around in till all of a sudden everything went black. Vick and Josh woke up in the strange town what Simon was in. Vick and Josh didn't know what to do Vick spoke first "Maybe Simon is here" Josh turned round to face Vick and said "Why would Simon be here anyway we should find someone" "Ok where should we look" "Hmmmmm over there let's go" "Ok I'm right behind you Josh" with that said they both started walking and having a look around. Simon and the unicorn called Twilight were talking in till Applejack barged in Simon and Twilight turn towards the door then Applejack spoke "There's another 2 of that creature here in the town now" with that said Simon was thinking of who it could be JJ, Josh, Vick, Ethan or Toby. Twilight Simon and Applejack went to find the other 2 humans when they found them Simon shouted "Hey Vick, Josh why are you here" with that said Vick and Josh turned around and saw Simon Vick spoke first "W…what is going on here Simon why are you here and why is there wired looking horses here" Simon said "Just follow me and Twilight we will tell you everything".


End file.
